Namida Surprise (Airmata Surprise)
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Hinata hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan tenang. namun, mengapa semuanya menjadi berantakan seperti ini?/"Ugh, lihat penampilannya! Kumuh sekali!"/"Aku tidak butuh."/"DASAR JALANG!"/"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hyuuga Hinata.". a birthday fict for you, collab with Mia-san (Ruby Fair) DLDR! AU, Mainstream, dll. RnR Please? inspirated by JKT48-namida surprise.


**NAMIDA SURPRISE**

Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

Genre: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

Rated: **T**

 **WARNING!:** Ada adegan _Bully_ yang tidak pantas di tiru, Typos, EYD salah, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME**! (bulan puasa loh ^^ #Plakk#)

Cerita yang saya buat kali ini, special birthday fict :') hope you like it minna! ^^ semoga di hari ulang tahun kalian, selalu di berikan kemudahan dalam segala hal dan tercapai semua keinginannya :') aamiinn!

Sebelumnya, author yang sesungguhnya adalah **Ruby Fair** atau **Mia Amalia Kasim** -san ^^ dialah yang udah namatin fict ini sampai happy end :'( soalnya pas Hika yang buat, fictnya gantung di tengah jalan, Ide Hika buntu :'(

Juga **Anis Aisyah-san** yang udah bantu ngedit, memberi saran dan mendukung supaya fict ini rampung :') arigatou gozaimassuu, Anis-san! Tanpamu, pasti fict ini masih banyak di temukan kesalahan :') sekali lagi, terimakasih! :')

Arigatou Gozaimasu, Mia-san, Anis-san :') akan ku usahakan yang terbaik untuk fict ini! aku harap bisa di atas janjiku reviewnya :')

Semangat!

Selamat memnaca :)

.

.

.

Namida Surprise

.

.

.

Mengenakan kaca mata merahnya seperti biasa, Hinata kemudian bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Setelah dirasa selesai, gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu kemudian menutup pintu kontrakan kecilnya dan pergi untuk menuntut ilmu.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan, sedikit kesusahan karena mantel dingin tebal yang seolah membebani tubuh kecilnya. Meski begitu... ini adalah tahun ketiganya, jadi Hinata harus semangat!

"Tinggal sedikit lagi!" ujar gadis itu pelan.

Menyusuri jalan dalam diam, Hinata kemudian mengingat-ingat kembali jika ada yang tertinggal.

' _mumpung masih belum jauh.'_ Batinnya.

Beruntung, ia teringat bahwa hari ini akan ada ulangan bahasa inggris! Dengan cepat, dibukanya tas warna hitamnya tersebut dan mulai belajar sambil berjalan sampai ke sekolah. Duh, apa yang ia pikirkan dari semalam?

"Negatif V2 adalah Didn't + V1." Gumam gadis berambut indigo itu pelan. Kelemahan Hinata adalah mengingat rumus, jadi ia harus mengulang berkali-kali dulu baru bisa menghafal. Apalagi kosa kata yang terdengar asing juga sering mengecoh Hinata saat _listening test_ , makanya ia harus benar-benar berusaha keras jika ingin KKM nanti.

Duh, padahal tinggal empat bulan lagi sebelum Ujian Nasional.

" _Whom_ untuk orang, _Which_ untuk benda, _Where_ untuk tempat, _Whose_... _Whose_ itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Karena tak kunjung paham, ia kamudian membuka buku catatannya kembali untuk mengingat. Setelah tahu jawabannya apa, gadis bermanik lavender itu menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ahh, aku bodoh!" Erangnya.

Mempercepat langkah kakinya, Hinata kemudian memilih untuk sampai di sekolah lebih awal agar bisa belajar dengan tenang di perpus. Mengingat waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, Hinata masih memiliki setengah jam untuk belajar.

' _Mungkin cukup.'_ Batinnya memperkirakan.

Jika ia belajar sambil berjalan seperti ini terus, ia yakin Hinata tidak akan bisa memahami materi dengan baik. duh!

"Osh! pokoknya semangat!" Serunya. Meski Hinata sedikit berharap, hari ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi ya, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

" _Ganbatte_ , Hinata." Ujar gadis itu lirih. Gerbang sekolah yang sudah tampak di depan mata membuat Hinata berlari lebih cepat, ugh... tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu!

Ahh, ya sudahlah! Pokoknya fokus saja ke UN!

Membiarkan helaian rambutnya berkibar lembut, Hinata kemudian tersenyum lebar. Tak apa jika hari ini berlalu dengan apa adanya, hingga nanti Hinata bisa mengenangnya seperti biasa.

Jika hari ini saja idak ada 'ulah' dari 'mereka', Hinata pasti akan sangat bersyukur. Yah... semoga saja hanya 'seperti biasa'.

Jangan di tambahi lagi, Kami-sama. _Onegai_...

.

.

.

Namida Surprise

.

.

.

Berlari menuju gedung olahraga, Hinata semakin kualahan saat waktu telah menunjukkan jam tujuh lebih sepuluh.

Gawat, ia terlambat!

Duh... kenapa bisa sih Hinata bisa teledor begini? Padahal seingatnya semalam sudah ia persiapkan semuanya dengan baik! Lalu kenapa bisa berantakan begini jadwalnya?

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Hinata kemudian melihat kegiatan apa yang sedang di kerjakan. Dari ambang pintu yang terbuka, Hinata bisa melihat semua teman sekelasnya tengah berbaris rapi sambil mendengarkan instruksi dari guru olah raga mereka. Dan bagusnya, suara gaduh yang barusan ia buat membuat mereka semua menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mencemooh.

 _Great!_

"Kau telat, Hyuuga?" Guru Guy berkacak pinggang, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai ungkapan kekesalan. "Dimana masa mudamu?"

Gadis yang rambutnya diikat sembarangan itu hanya bisa menunduk lesu, tak mampu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ma-maaf, _sensei_." Ujarnya pelan. "S-sa... saya kesiangan."

Bohong, padahal Hinata salah jadwal!

Beberapa teman perempuannya saling berbisik sambil menatap Hinata, ada juga murid lak-laki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan keberatan, seakan jijik dengan keberadaan gadis itu di sana.

"Ya sudah, segera masuk barisan!" Balas sang guru itu kemudian, ia memberikan toleransi Hinata untuk kali ini saja. "Jangan di ulangi lagi, ya?"

Menatap sang guru Guy dengan pandangan berbinar, Hinata kemudian mengangguk cepat dan segera masuk ke barisan. "Te-terimakasih banyak, _Sensei_!"

Namun, salah besar jika kalian menganggap ini semua adalah akhir. Karena suara bisikan yang menyakitkan hati itu semakin terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Hinata sekarang. Ini baru permulaan.

Dan memang seperti inilah awal yang akan Hinata lalui di hari biasa maupun ulangtahunnnya, di jauhi seperti biasa.

"Ugh, lihat penampilannya! Kumuh sekali." Tiga gadis yang ada di belakang Hinata semakin mengeraskan suaranya, sengaja agar gadis berkacamata merah itu mendengar apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan. "Kalau aku jadi dia, aku memilih bolos. "

Penasaran dengan perkataan Hanami, teman di sebelahnya bertanya kemudian bertanya. "Heee? Kenapa bolos?"

"Iya, kenapa bolos?" Timpal gadis berambut hitam tersebut, ia terlihat sangat antusias. "Apa karena dia jelek?"

"Shh, ngomong apa kamu Tsuki, Yuki!" Balas Hanami, gadis bermata madu itu bersedekap tangan. "Tentu saja karena dia miskin! Orang melarat seperti dia harusnya bolos, malu kan kalau harus memakai pakaian begitu di sini?"

Namun, sedetik kemudian Hanami meralat kalimatnya. "Ups, orang miskin seperti dia kan tidak punya rasa malu!"

Sontak, kedua gadis itu membekap mulut mereka sambil menahan tawa. " _Hmpff_ \- benar juga!"

" _Pfft_ \- hihihi, murid kumuh seperti dia memang tidak pantas masuk ke sini," Ujar gadis berambut hitam pendek itu, ia mendukung kalimat si gadis populer barusan. "Benar kan Hanami?"

Gadis bersurai ungu itu mengiyakan. "Tentu saja, kelas bawah ya harus pada tempatnya!"

"Hahaha, sayangnya dia tidak tahu diri." Ejek Tsuki sambil menggidikkan bahunya. "Hih, kampungan."

"Uyeahh, tidak tahu malu!"

" _Pfft_ \- hihihi!"

"EHEM!" Deheman dari guru Guy menghentikan tawa cekikikan mereka, sontak ketiga gadis itu kembali memasang wajah tenang. "Bisakah yang di belakang diam?"

Sabar Hinata, hanya beberapa bulan lagi!

.

.

.

Namida Surprise

.

.

.

Makan siang di atas atap sendirian adalah rutinitas yang Hinata lakukan setiap istirahat. Gadis itu selalu menggunakan tempat ini untuk menenangkan pikiran. Meski sekarang sedang musim dingin hingga seluruh bagian tertutup salju, namun semua itu tak menyurutkan semangat Hinata untuk beristirahat di sini. Karena, Ia sangat menyukai kedamaian di tempat ini.

Mengunyah roti yang ia beli di kantin tadi, Hinata kemudian mengambil buku matematika miliknya. Namun, saat maniknya menatap _bento_ yang sudah ia siapkan tadi pagi... Hinata malah mengambil kotak makan tersebut dan memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Jika membawa bento, kenapa Hinata harus membeli roti di kantin?

Alasannya simpel.

Membuka bento itu pelan, Hinata tak lagi terkejut jika isinya berubah menjadi tidak karuan. Entah itu penuh dengan _mayonaise_ , saus, kecap, sambal, bahkan cicak! Bagi Hinata, semua itu sudah bisa.

"M-mereka melakukannya lagi, ya?" Ujar gadis itu lirih, _Amethyst_ nya menatap bekal makan siangnya yang sudah menjadi tak berbentuk, ada banyak sekali salju yang bercampur dengan bekal miliknya. Bahkan, ada beberapa ranting dan dedaunan juga di sana.

"Ja-jahat sekali." Lirihnya sedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk melawan semua ini. Ia hanyalah gadis kelas bawah yang memang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan, hanyalah menerima.

Uang saku gadis bermata mutiara itu sangat tipis dan terbatas setiap bulannya, jika ia terus jajan roti dan tidak memakan bekalnya seperti ini... bisa dihitung jika seminggu lagi tabungannya akan habis. Belum lagi, bahan makanan yang sudah ia masak akan terbuang sia-sia begini.

Menatap kotak makan berwarna biru cerah itu nanar, Hinata mengambil telur gulung kesukaanya lalu memandanginya dalam diam.

Melihat makan siangnya yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk seperti ini, membuat perasaan Hinata sangat sulit di lukiskan. Jika bisa menjerit, Ia akan berteriak bahwa semua ini sakit. Namun sekali lagi, ia harus terpaksa bertahan, demi mewujudkan cita-citanya yang sudah di depan mata.

Tapi... Sampai kapan mereka akan melakukan hal ini padanya? Meski hanya secuil, namun telur ini sangat berharga bagi Hinata. Karena... memang ia berasal dari keluarga yang tidak punya. Ya, Ia memang miskin!

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa harta selalu di jadikan tolak ukur untuk menilai sesorang?! Tiga tahun di _bully_ dan diperlakukan seperti itu, belum cukupkah bagi mereka?

Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, apa tak bisa Hinata bahagia walau hanya sebentar saja?

Jika tidak bisa, _Sweet seventeen_ itu berarti hanyalah mitos belaka!

Membuka mulutnya untuk memakan telur itu, Hinata memejamkan kedua maniknya agar tak menghiraukan bentuk masakannya yang sudah hancur.

Ia memasak bekal itu dengan sepenuh hati karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Jadi Hinata tidak akan membuangnya begitu saja, meski sudah bercampur daun, ranting dan salju sekalipun...

Ia harus bersyukur.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ujarnya lirih. Menyuapi telur gulung itu ke dalam mulutnya, Hinata sudah siap jika nanti rasanya menjadi aneh. " _Itadakima_ -"

 **Tap!**

Cengkraman hangat pada pergelangan tangannya membuat Hinata berhenti, kemudian menoleh untuk menatap siapa yang sudah menahannya.

Dingin, pemuda ini berwajah dingin! Apa dia salah satu dari 'mereka'?

"Apa matamu buta?" Sayangnya, belum sempat bertanya ia sudah di semprot duluan. Seperti biasa. "Apa kau tidak lihat bekalmu seperti apa?"

Menarik tangannya agar terlepas, gadis bersurai indigo itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya. "A-apa urusanmu?"

Pemuda itu berdecak, ia kemudian membersihkan lengan jaketnya yang terkena salju saat menahan tangan Hinata. Cih, dasar orang kaya, memangnya yang menyuruh untuk menghentikannya siapa?

"Ini daerahku." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

Hinata langsung mendangak, menatap wajah asing yang kini sedang berdiri dan asyik membersihkan diri. "Ma-maaf?" Ujarnya pelan, apa ia tidak salah dengar? "Tapi di-disini selalu sepi-"

"Sepi bukan berarti tidak ada orang, nona." Sela pemuda itu cepat, ia kemudian mengambil tas selempangnya. "Dan aku akan kesusahan jika ada orang keracunan makanan di sini."

"A-aku tidak akan menuntutmu!" Ralat Hinata cepat, ia buru-buru memasukkan telur itu kembali. "Uhh... A-aku hanya ingin memakan masakanku."

"Itu bukan masakan, bodoh!" Hinata, hatinya bagaikan teriris namun ia hanya bisa diam menyikapi. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan? "Makanlah rotimu tadi."

Menggeleng dengan perlahan, Hinata kemudian memberesi barang-barang miliknya dan bergegas menuju kelas. Sebentar lagi pasti waktu istirahat pasti akan berakhir. "A-aku sudah selesai."

Pemuda bermanik hitam itu memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang kekanakkan. "Berhenti, Hyuuga."

"H-hah?"

Mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya, Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Makanlah punyaku."

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu perlu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengerti. Jadi... maksudnya Sasuke, ia ingin Hinata mengambilnya, begitu?

"Terimakasih, tapi a-aku kenyang." Tolak Hinata halus.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, dari wajahnya jelas sekali tergambar kalau ia sedang kesal. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak kemauan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. "Aku bilang makan, ya makan!"

Hinata mengernyit, ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia mau menolong apa memaksa?

"Ta-tapi aku-"

"Makan!" Membuka bento itu cepat, Sasuke lalu menyodorkannya tepat di depan Hinata. "Aku tidak butuh."

 _Amethyst_ milik sulung Hyuuga itu sekarang malah tak berkedip menatap bekal Sasuke, dan jujur saja pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya ini membuat perut Hinata langsung bereaksi.

" _S-su-sugoi_ ," Ujarnya tanpa sadar. "A-apa ini benar untukku?"

Sasuke mendesah kesal, lalu menyodorkannya lagi pada gadis kuper itu dengan tidak sabar. "Hn."

" _A-arigatou gozaimasu_!" Menerima bekal tersebut dengan senang hati, Hinata kemudian mencicipinya penuh semangat. "Uhh... enak sekali!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeringai, ia lalu duduk di samping Hinata. "Kau berubah pikiran?" Ejeknya. "Bermuka dua, huh?"

Sayangnya, si gadis yang sudah asyik dengan makan siangnya ini tak begitu menghiraukan Sasuke, lagipula ia juga sering mendengar kalimat pedas begitu. Jadi tidak masalah. "Hm, i-ini semua makanan kesukaanku!"

"Dasar."

.

.

.

Namida Surprise

.

.

.

Mengamati wajah si pemuda asing lekat-lekat, Hinata baru sadar jika ada memar di sana. "E-eh? Wajahmu lebam." Ujar gadis itu spontan, ia yang penasaran malah semakin memperhatikan lagi luka di wajah Sasuke. "Sudut bibirmu juga terluka."

"Ck, cerewet." Sahut Sasuke sebal, ia kemudian membuang wajahnya kesamping untuk menghindari tatapan mata Hinata. "Kemarin aku berkelahi."

"Berkelahi?" Memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, Hinata berharap ia ingat apa yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan. "Ahh, ya! Ka-kamu kelas berapa?"

Menoleh dengan cepat, dahi Sasuke mengernyit. "Hah?"

Maksud gadis ini apa?

"Namamu juga... Siapa?" Imbuh Hinata lagi.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Maksudmu, kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. "Bahkan namaku?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ya tuhan, kau ini sekolah dimana?!" Erang Sasuke, ia adalah pangeran di Konoha Gakuen ini. Rival terbesarnya bernama Rei Gaara dari sekolah sebelah, dan jangan lupa, Sasuke adalah pewaris Uchiha _group_ yang terkenal di mana-mana.

Dan Hinata tidak mengetahuinya? "Di rumahmu tidak ada TV ya?"

Memajukan bibirnya dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan, Hinata kemudian memilih untuk bangkit dan menuju kelasnya. "Aku hanya bertanya." Jawabnya kesal.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kelas, Te-terimakasih untuk makan siangnya." Ujar gadis berambut sepunggung itu, ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dalam diam.

"Tiga tahun sekolah di sini, tiga tahun pula ia selalu ke tempat ini. Dan sama sekali tidak mengenalku, huh?" Ujar Sasuke tak percaya, apa kadar ketenarannya mulai menurun ya?

"Awas kau, Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Namida Surprise

.

.

.

Bel yang berbunyi nyaring, membuat Hinata akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Seharian ini ia sudah mengikuti pelajaran dengan jadwal yang salah, untungnya tidak ada tugas yang harus di kumpulkan!  
 _'Yokatta...'_

Memberesi peralatan sekolahnya dengan teliti, Hinata hendak beranjak dari kursi duduknya dan pulang andai tidak ada lengan yang menahannya.

Siapa-

"Heh, anak culun!" Miyori, teman sekelas Hinata beserta lima temannya sudah menghadang si sulung Hyuuga duluan. Gadis bermata _Amethyst_ itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangan matanya, menatap kelas yang sudah sepi.

-cepat sekali? Aneh, biasanya mereka tidak langsung pulang dulu.

"-Hei! Kalau di ajak bicara, lihat yang benar dong!" Seru gadis berambut ungu itu, maniknya yang pekat sehitam malam membuat Hinata hanya bisa menunduk.

Ya, dia akan di _bully_. Lagi.

"Ck, lihat kan dia berlagak, Yori-chan!" Teman-teman si gadis itu mendukung, mereka tampak kompak memanasi suasana saat ini. "Dasar rendahan."

Maju selangkah, gadis bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian menjambak rambut Hinata, memaksa gadis berkaca mata itu untuk balas menatapnya. "Dengar ya, anak kampung. Jangan pernah berani mendekati Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata meringis, ia memegangi rambutnya yang terasa sakit. "A-aku tidak-"

"Jangan menyela, sialan!" Menjambak rambut itu lebih kuat, Yori kemudian menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang semakin menusuk. "Aku tadi melihatmu bersama dia di atap!"

"A-ahh, _Gomen Se-senpai_..." Erang Hinata, ia sangat kesakitan di perlakukan seperti ini. "Ta-tapi sungguh, aku tidak mendekatinya."

"LALU APA!" Yori membentak keras, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. "KAU MAU BILANG BAHWA SASUKE YANG MENDEKATIMU, HAH?"

"A-aakhh!"

"Cih, habisi saja Yori-chan. Gadis seperti dia itu memang tidak tahu malu." Timpal teman satu gengnya.

"Yeah, biasalah kurang perhatian."

"Menjijikkan, kurang perhatian tapi berharap terlalu tinggi. Sadar diri, dong!"

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan ini, Yori!"

Mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas, gadis yang lebih tua setahun dari Hinata itu kemudian mengeratkan jambakkanya. "DASAR JALANG!"

 **PLAKKKK!**

Suara itu terdengar sangat nyaring di dalam kelas yang sudah sepi ini, satu tamparan yang keras berhasil mendarat di pipi Hinata hingga membuat sudut bibirnya terluka.

Bukan itu saja, kuatnya pukulan Yori barusan juga berhasil membuat beberapa helai rambut Hinata terlepas akibat jambakkannya tadi.

Gadis berkacamata itu hanya terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan tidak bisa melawan.

Kenapa?

Kenapa sekolah itu bisa menjadi tempat yang mengerikan seperti ini? Padahal ia hanya ingin menuntut ilmu!

Apakah belajar itu salah?

"Wow, pukulanmu keras juga Yori-chan." Amane mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, mengamati lebih dalam wajah si gadis culun yang kini menunduk. "Cih."

"Ini belum apa-apa, dia yang sudah berani mengganggu Sasuke-kun harus ku beri pelajaran agar kapok!" Seru Yori, ia kemudian mencengram dagu Hinata lagi lebih kuat.

"Heh anak mlarat! Camkan ini, JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATI SASUKE-KUN LAGI!" Seru Miyori, Gadis itu menusukkan kuku-kuku tajamnya pada wajah Hinata. Mungkin satu pukulan lagi tidak masalah?

"Wow, ini akan menarik!" Bisik teman-teman dalam satu gengnya, mereka tampak menikmati sekali pertunjukkan di sini.

"Ayo pukul, Yori-chaaann! Lebih kuat dari yang tadi ya?"

 _Amethyst_ Hinata terbelalak, ia menatap gadis di hadapannya ini dengan ketakutan. Apa sejauh ini belum cukup?

"I-iya, a-aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Ak-aku minta maaf, Ampun!" Ujar Hinata memohon, Air mata sudah membasahi pipi sembabnya sedari tadi. "He-hentikan, Ku mohon..."

Terkekeh kejam, Yori semakin mencengkram wajah gadis jelek di hadapannya ini dengan kuat. "Tidak, ini belum cukup!" Katanya.

Mengambil _Cutter_ kecil yang ada di saku rok, Yori kemudian mendekatkannya ke wajah Hinata. "Ini bisa membuatmu jera!"

Nafas Hinata tercekat, tubuhnya semakin gemetar melihat benda berkilau tersebut. Apa... apa yang akan di lakukannya?

"T-tidak-khh... Ja-jangan!" Menggelengkan kepalanya kesamping untuk memberontak, Sulung Hyuuga itu berharap agar ia bisa lolos. Sayangnya, teman-teman Yori malah membantu untuk mengenggam tangannya.

Oh kami-sama... tolong!

"H-hentikan..."

"MATI KAU, HYUU-"

 **TAP!**

Lima orang di kelas tersebut berjengit kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan mencengkram pergelangan Miyori dengan kuat. Manik hitamnya yang menatap tajam gadis berambut ungu itu, langsung menciutkan nyali mereka berlima.

"Sebaiknya hentikan ini." Desisnya tajam, Sasuke mencengkram tangan itu lebih kuat. "Atau kau yang akan berakhir di sini."

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, terkejut saat mengetahui laki-laki yang sudah memberikan bekal makan siang padanya tadi ada di sini. A-apa yang dia lakukan?

"Ta-tapi dia mencoba menipumu, Sasuke-kun." Dusta Miyori, gadis bertubuh semampai itu mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Dia ingin memanfaatkanmu-"

"PERGI!"

Mereka semua terkesiap, bahkan Hinata memilih untuk merunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia semakin takutan.

"A-ayo pergi, Yori-chan." Menarik lengan Yori agar segera menjauh, keempat temannya itu memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kita pergi."

Memincingkan mata, Yori semakin geram dengan kelakuan Hinata yang kini sedang mencari perhatian Sasuke. "Urusan kita belum selesai!"

 **BRAAAKKKKK!**

Menendang meja dengan keras, Sasuke tak perduli jika sekarang benda untuk alas menulis itu sudah menjadi dua bagian.

Dan terbukti, cara itu ampuh untuk mengusir Miyori dan gengnya. Mereka berlima sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

.

Namida Surprise

.

.

.

Di sebuah kafe yang tak begitu ramai, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di sana dan mengobati lukanya. Obat merah dan cairan pengompres luka berserta perbannya tampak berceceran di atas meja, namun Sasuke tidak perduli. Yang penting luka Hinata tidak terinfeksi.

"Lihat ke sini." Ujar Sasuke membuka suara, bungsu Uchiha itu menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. "Biar ku obati lukamu."

Menggeleng perlahan, Hinata memilih untuk tetap menunduk. Kalau boleh jujur, ia lebih memilih untuk pulang dan mengobatinya sendiri. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berhutang budi pada pemuda di depannya ini. "A-aku tidak apa-apa,"

Berdecak kesal, Sasuke akhirnya mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan meraih dagu Hinata. "Aku bilang angkat, ya angkat!"

Menatap _Onyxs_ yang begitu mencemaskannya, membuat nafas Hinata kembali tercekat. Pipinya memerah.

Mengapa... Sasuke begitu mengkhawatirkannya?

"Lihat, Pipi kananmu membengkak."

"E-ehh?" Hanya sebelah? "A-apa sangat terlihat?"

Duduk di tempatnya semula, Sasuke lalu mencari obat apa yang cocok untuk Hinata. "Hn, tidak akan ada yang memperhatikanmu."

 **Jleb**

ah, benar juga. Hinata itu jelek.

" _S-souka_..."

Suara Sasuke yang sedang mendesis, membuat Hinata menatapnya karena penasaran. Kenapa-

Pemuda itu sedang berfikir, wajahnya tampak serius. "Apa kau berani menggunakan Alkohol?"

h-hah?

Namida Surprise

"Ke-kenapa kau menolongku?" Hinata meremas jaket tebalnya yang sudah lusuh, ia tak berani menatap Sasuke. "P-padahal aku tidak mengenalmu."

Melirik Hinata sekilas, Sasuke kemudian menatap kembali layar ponselnya. "Memangnya menolong itu harus kenalan dulu, ya?"

Hening sejenak.

Hinata lebih memilih untuk menautkan kedua tangannya di atas paha, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang. Hari ulangtahun yang harusnya berjalan dengan baik, malah berantakan seperti ini.

Tapi...

"Te-terimakasih." Bisiknya pelan.

"Untuk?"

"S-semuanya?" Jawab Hinata lagi, Suaranya semakin terdengar lirih.

Sasuke melirik sebentar. Gadis itu tampak sangat menyedihkan. Dialihkan pandangannya kembali pada ponsel, seringaian miliknya sedikit mengembang.

"Hhah.." Sang bungsu Uchiha berdegus malas.

Kembali tercipta keheningan. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke enggan membuka percakapan. Hinata menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya, udara begitu dingin terasa menembus sampai ketulang. Sementara Sasuke juga masih sibuk dengan perhatiannya yang lain.

Lama mereka pada posisi itu. Tidak saling menghiraukan satu sama lain. Dan, saat dirasa cukup, Sasuke lantas mengantongi ponsel hitam miliknya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh kekiri. Manik _onyxs_ nya menangkap wajah polos Hinata sedang mengembangkan senyum menyaksikan tingkah seorang bocah yang sedang asyik bermain dengan orangtuanya.

Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Berusaha menebak jalan pikiran gadis Hyuuga disebelahnya. Sesuatu ingin sekali terucap, namun masih tertahan. Sasuke, dia tampak harus berpikir dulu.

Tidak lama pandangan Hinata berubah. Sorot mata menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan sendu. Itu tidak terlihat bagus. Sasuke mungkin tidak bisa menebak dengan pasti apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, yang jelas Hinata juga tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Kalau kau butuh teman, setidaknya aku mau mendengarkan semua keluh-kesahmu." Sasuke berujar. Datar. Sedikit membulatkan mata, Hinata akhirnya menoleh.

"K-kau-"

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"..." Diam. Hinata masih menatap bingung Sasuke.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku."

DEG

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih dari normal. Tatapan dingin pemuda itu sedikit membuatnya tertekan. Terlihat tajam tapi juga dalam.

"S-sayangnya tidak ada." Hinata membalas. Ia berusaha untuk memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Lalu, dikembangkan senyum sok tegarnya. Sasuke tahu si pemilik mata lavender itu hanya pura-pura.

"Cih, kebohonganmu sangat mudah ditebak!" Ujarnya kesal.

Diam, Hinata mengunci pergerakkan mulutnya. Menulikan telinga saat Sasuke bersuara. Tahu sedang diabaikan, Sasuke juga enggan bertanya lebih jauh. Dialihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

Hinata meremas rok yang ia kenakan dengan perasaan gelisah. Sebentar lagi hari ulangtahunnya akan berakhir bukan? Dimana keadilan? Haruskah ia menanggung rasa sakit itu selamanya? Di abaikan, bahkan tidak jarang dilecehkan oleh teman-temannya. Alasannya sudah jelas, Hinata bukan berasal dari keluarga yang berlimpah materi.

Penglihatan gadis itu sedikit buram. Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi...

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hyuuga Hinata."

DEG!

TES...

Akhirnya tumpah.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau diberkati." Sayangnya, Sasuke menyampaikannya dengan nada datar.

Masih meremas roknya, Hinata enggan menoleh ke arah pemuda itu walau hanya sebentar.

"Semoga Tuhan mengirimkan sesuatu yang lebih baik untukmu. Setidaknya, tahun ini kau bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik mungkin."

Bahu Hinata bergetar masih dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun, benarkah? Apakah pendengarannya tidak salah? Sasuke... apa benar pemuda itu yang mengatakannya?

"Hiks..."

"Hn?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Heran dengan Hinata yang sekarang malah terisak.

"H-Hiks..."

"Hei, Kenapa kau menangis?"

"..."

"Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?"

"..."

"Katakan padaku."

Gadis Hyuuga itu menggeleng. Sasuke menatapnya dengan lebih dalam. Benar-benar tidak mau menoleh rupanya.

Sang Uchiha bungsu malah jadi gemas sediri. Hinata.. tidakkah gadis itu tahu Sasuke bertindak sejauh ini untuk apa?

"Terimaka-"

"Sih!" Sasuke menyela. "Hanya itu?"

Hinata melepas kacamatanya yang basah. Ia masih menangis.

"Teri-"

TAP

Belum habis perkataan gadis itu, Sasuke lebih dulu membawa tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam dekapannya yang hangat. Menenggelamkan wajah gadis itu pada dada bidangnya. Entah kenapa, Hinata seperti tidak dapat menolak perlakuan pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Yang ia tahu rasa nyaman mengalir dalam benaknya. Menyatu dengan jiwanya. Seperti dekapan sang Ayah kala menenangkan Hinata saat kecil dulu.

"Sebaiknya jangan ditahan, menangislah jika ingin." Bisikan pemuda Uchiha itu terdengar lembut.

Didetik berikutnya...

"Hiks.. Ayah... Ibu..." Rintihan tangis Hinata yang terdengar pilu. Sasuke makin mempererat pelukannya. Dadanya terasa sesak, matanya dibuat terpejam seolah tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu walau hanya sedetik. Menghirup aroma lavender yang melekat pada gadis Hyuuga dekapannya, Sasuke ingin berbagi rasa nyaman.

Seandainya Hinata tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Seandainya Hinata tahu bahwa pemuda itu sering memperhatikannya diam-diam. Seandainya Hinata tahu alasan Sasuke mengikutinya hari itu. Ya, Sasuke memang menyukai Hinata. sangat malah.

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

Tangisan Hinata lalu tertahan, seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa Sasuke tidak salah. "Tidak apa, lanjutkan saja. Kalau ditahan malah tidak akan baik, kan?"

Tangannya tergerak untuk meremas mantel yang dikenakan pemuda Uchiha itu. Lagi, ia akhirnya menumpahkan seluruh emosinya kedalam isakkan tangis. Sasuke mengelus lembut pundak kepala gadis itu.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Aku memelukmu tanpa izin dulu." Ujar pemuda Uchiha itu kikuk.

"..." Tidak merespon. Isakkan Hinata malah makin jelas terdengar.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun, lalu kau menangis."

"..."

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku telah melukai perasaanmu dengan mengatakan itu, maafkan aku." Jujur, kebisuan Hinata sekarang semakin membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Ia harus bagaimana menanggapinya? "Apa kau marah-"

"Ti-tidak." Hinata berujar susah payah. Ya, efek dari tangisan. "Bu-bukan seperti itu, kok."

"Hei Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Hm?" meski masih terisak, Hinata kini berusaha untuk mendangak dan balas menatap pemuda itu. "Y-ya?"

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu, kalau kau bersedia."

Sedikit terkejut, Hinata melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke. Menyeka pelan airmatanya kemudian menatap serius pemuda itu.

"Te-teman?"

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu. Kau keberatan?" Mata Sasuke memicing.

"Be-be-berteman denganku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Menurutmu?" Kata-kata yang terdengar menggantung membuat Hinata mengernyit. Bagaimana jika... sekarang ia memiliki seorang teman?

Diam sejenak. Hinata tampak berpikir. Mencerna maksud dari perkataan lawan jenisnya. Apa dia salah dengar? Mengajaknya berteman? Sasuke sungguh orang pertama yang mengatakkan itu.

"Uhh, Apa... a-apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ini miskin!" Gadis bersurai indigo itu menekuk wajahnya.

"Tidak ada Undang-Undang yang mengatur tentang itu, kan?"

Hening. Kemudian, sudut bibir Hinata tertarik perlahan.

"A-aku senang..." Hinata tersenyum, namun masih tertinggal sedikit cairan bening disudut matanya. dan buru-buru, Hinata segera mengusapnya. " _Hon-Hontou_..."

"Hn?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Sasuke-san m-mau menjadi temanku. A-aku senang."

"San?" Pemuda Uchiha itu seperti keberatan, "Ganti dengan 'kun'." Tambahnya lagi.

"S-Sasuke-Sa"

"KUN!" Si bungsu Uchiha menyela cepat, ia memandang Hinata tajam.

"T-tapi ki-kita kan baru saja berkena-"

"CEREWET! Membantah lagi-lagi!"

Hinata langsung terdiam. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti perkataan sang Uchiha. Yahh, apa boleh buat?

"B-baik. S-Sasuke-kun!" jawab Hinata kemudian, suaranya yang tergagap membuat seringai Sasuke mengembang.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita berteman." Sasuke mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Tersenyum melihat _Amethyst_ nya kembali cerah seperti biasa.

"B-baik..." Hinata menerima dengan senang hati.

"Kita teman sekarang."

Setelahnya, rasa canggung yang sempat tercipta diantara keduanya berubah menjadi hangat.

.

.

.

Namida Surprise

.

.

.

 _Setelah kejadian siang tadi, malam ini Sasuke mengajakku keluar untuk jalan-jalan._

 _Sungguh, entah bagaimana aku akan melukiskan perasaanku. Ini luar biasanya menyenangkan. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman, yang mau mengakui keberadaanku. Tidak memandangku miskin, namun sebagai manusia yang sama. Terlebih, aku benar-benar nyaman untuk ini._

 _Sasuke, pemuda itu menggenggam tanganku lembut. Sebenarnya ini sedikit membuatku tidak enak. Aku gugup Kami-sama... karena kami belum lama saling mengenal._

 _Alasan mengapa kami sedang berjalan menuju kafe di seberang jalan sana adalah... untuk merayakan ulangtahunku. Ya tuhan, aku sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal ini benar-benar terjadi._

 _Mimpikah? Khayalankah?_

 _Namun mengapa genggaman tangan yang hangat ini... begitu nyata? Andai semua ini hanyalah bunga tidur, semoga aku bisa menikmatinya sedikit lama lagi, Kami-sama._

 _Namun, Langkah Sasuke malah terhenti tiba-tiba._

" _Eh?" Aku mengernyit. Mengapa ia berhenti di sini? "A-ada apa?"_

" _Tunggu disini."_

 _Langkahnya melebar mendekati paman yang menjual banyak balon di sebelah kios pakaian. Aku mematung ditempat, sambil menerka-nerka untuk apa pemuda Uchiha itu kesana._

 _Tidak lama, aku melihatnya memberikan dua buah balon biru pada anak kecil yang sedari tadi mematung tidak jauh dari tempat paman itu bertengger. Ku kembangkan senyuman, hatinya ternyata sangat baik. Paman itu mengangguk ketika Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang. Tidakkah itu terlalu banyak untuk dua buah balon?_

 _Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke kembali menghampiriku._

" _K-Kau membelikkan anak itu b-balon?" tanyaku polos._

" _Hn." Responnya yang masih belum juga berubah._

" _K-Kau juga memberikan p-paman tadi beberapa lembar u-uang? Tidakkah itu-terlalu-banyak?"_

" _Menolong seseorang. Apa aku salah?"_

 _Bangga, aku sangat bangga mendengar penuturannya._

" _K-Kau pria yang baik." Pujiku kemudian._

 _Sasuke kembali menarik tanganku dan menuntunku kesuatu tempat. Entah kemana dia akan pergi aku hanya mengikut dan enggan menanyakan. Kalau bertanya sedikit dia pasti akan mengataiku 'cerewet'._

 _Lagi-lagi terhenti._

" _Tunggu disini."_

 _Kembali diambilnya langkah seribu untuk mendekati anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman. Sekumpulan anak-anak yang sepertinya jauh dari kata kaya. Kembali kulihat Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang. Setelahnya anak-anak itu mengangguk riang dan pergi entah kemana. Sasuke menghampiriku lagi._

" _Kau memberi mereka?"_

" _Aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan anak-anak. Mereka akan pergi untuk mencari kembang gula."_

 _Lagi-lagi senyumku terukir mendengar penuturannya._

" _A-ada berapa banyak uang yang kau sediakan? A-aku tidak menyangka kau akan semulia ini."_

" _Aku punya banyak. Tidak akan habis walau dalam setahun." Sahutnya seolah tak memiliki beban. Ya, bukankah memang dia mempunyai banyak uang?_

 _Dan, tujuan selanjutnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali menuntunku dalam langkahnya. Mengikut untuk membayar rasa penasaranku, akan kemana? Bukankah rencana awal kami untuk ke kafe seberang jalan sana?_

" _Kita akan kuliah. Kita akan berpisah." Sasuke berucap. Terdengar cukup menusuk namun begitulah kenyataannya._

 _Tapi... Sasuke, aku tidak akan kuliah. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa._

" _Hm." Aku menyahut tegar. Sebenarnya, itu sangat menyedihkan. Memang baru pertama kali bertemu, namun perasaan ini seperti memiliki ikatan. Aku sangat nyaman._

" _Setidaknya, sebelum benar-benar berpisah, aku ingin memberi sesuatu untukmu. Agar supaya kau tidak melupakanku dengan cepat."_

" _A-aku tidak akan me-melupakanmu. Jangan takut. K-kau tak perlu memberikanku apa-apa."_

 _Tangan kami masih belum dilepaskan satu sama lain._

" _Begitu?" Sasuke mestikan._

" _Ya. Begitulah." Balasku kemudian._

 _TAP_

 _Lagi. langkah kami berdua kembali terhenti._

" _Kita duduk disana. Istirahat sebentar."_

 _Telunjuknya mengarah pada kursih taman yang terlihat kosong. Jaraknya kurang dari sepuluh meter dari tempat kami berdiri. Aku mengindahkan, kemudian langkah kami tertuntun untuk menuju tempat itu._

 _Aku duduk untuk beristirahat, persis seperti yang pemuda itu katakan. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke, justru ia malah masih berdiri._

" _Aku akan mencari makanan dan minuman ringan. Sebaiknya kau disini dulu." Titah si mata onyx itu. Dasar! Dari tadi seenaknya saja menyuruhku, lalu sekarang membuatku lagi-lagi menunggu._

 _Sekarang dia mau apa lagi?_

" _Baik." Namun, aku hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jwabannya. Tidak lama kemudian, aku hanya mendapati punggung Sasuke yang sudah semakin menjauh._

 _Mendongkak untuk menatap langit, hari ini cuacanya bagus sekali. meski awannya tampak kelabu... setidaknya hujan salju tak lagi turun. Aku Mengukir senyum terbaikku, mungkin Sasukelah kado spesial yang diberikan Tuhan untukku. Setidaknya kami berteman sekarang, aku juga tidak gila untuk berharap lebih._

 _Cukup tahu diri, status kami sangatlah jauh berbeda. Berkali-kali aku mengucap rasa syukur, karena Tuhan telah memperkenalkannya denganku. Uchiha Sasuke, aku juga akan merasa sangat kehilangan pasti. Sebentar lagi dia akan dikirim ke inggris untuk melanjutkan Study. Risiko berlimpahnya materi, maka tidak heran jika orangtuanya menginginkan pendidikan yang terbaik. Lagi pula ia hanya punya satu saudara saja, jadi semua itu sah-sah saja. Tidak-sepertiku._

 _Alisku menaut mendapati segerombolan anak kecil polos yang mendekatiku. Bukankah mereka anak-anak yang tadi? Mereka tersenyum cerah, dan aku akui bahwa mereka sangat menggemaskan._

 _Ta-tapi tunggu, Aku butuh penjelasan untuk ini. Ada apa?_

" _Nona Hinata!" mereka semua bersuara kompak. Tidak sempat kuhitung berapa jumlahnya, tapi sepertinya mereka lebih dari sepuluh. "Kami punya sesuatu!"_

" _K-Kalian tahu namaku?" tanyaku yang benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan. Aku menolehkan kepala ke penjuru arah, mencoba menemukan sosok yang meninggalkanku tadi. Hey! Kemana dia pergi? Kenapa lama sekali?_

" _A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, nak?" Tanyaku halus. Namun, semua bocah periang itu malah hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab._

" _Kakak Sasuke yang mempunyai ide!"_

" _H-hah?"_

 _Dan, mataku seketika membulat sempurna mendapati Sasuke sedang menuju kearahku dengan tart kecil ditangannya. Dibelakang Sasuke, lebih dari lima orang memegang puluhan hingga ratusan balon dengan warna beragam. Dahiku berkerut setengah mati. Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke?!_

 _Ia semakin mendekat sampai akhirnya pemuda itu benar-benar berdiri dihadapanku._

" _S-Sasuke? Un-untuk apa itu?" berdiri, aku langsung bertanya. Namun, Sasuke hanya mengedipkan matanya. Seolah memberi kode pada anak-anak manis yang sedang berbaris rapi di sampingnya itu._

" _A-ada apa ini?" Tanyaku lagi. sayangnya, tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku._

 _Dan, satu persatu manusia mendekat ke arah kami. Mereka berkumpul dan memandangi kami seolah ada pertunjukan yang sedang terjadi. Oh kami-sama... ada apa sebenarnya ini?_

 _Makin dibuat bingung, aku semakin merasa takut. Aku tidak terbiasa lebih tepatnya. Sasuke, sebenarnya kamu sedang melakukan apa?!_

" _Selamat ulang tahun Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar pemuda itu mantap, wajahnya menyungggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus untukku._

 _Blush!_

 _Wajahku merona atas perlakuannya. Suprise untukku kah? Meski sebenarnya aku sempat menduga kalau tart ditangannya memang untukku._

" _SAY YES HINATA!" Kerumunan manusia yang semakin banyak, meneriakiku dengan kompak. Aku tidak mengerti._

" _Hinata." Sasuke membuka bersuara._

" _Ada apa ini? H-harusnya t-tidak perlu melakukan ini, kan S-Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku spontan. Aku bahkan samoai tidak tahu harus menanggapi semua ini dengan bagaimana._

" _SAY YES HINATA!" Mereka bersuara lagi._

" _Buatlah permohonan dan tiup lilinnya." Kata sasuke, "Tapi-jangan menangis ya. aku tidak memintamu untuk itu."_

 _Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal, namun di sisi lain aku juga merasa senang. "Jangan kelamaan, sebaiknya lakukan sekarang. Lilinnya akan meleleh." Ujarnya lagi._

" _Y-Ya." Aku menurut dan melakukan apa katanya. Memejamkan mata, aku lalu Mengatupkan tanganku dalam doa._

 _Kami-sama, yang aku inginkan, adalah laki-laki ini, jika memang kau bisa menghendaki. Aku ingin dia bisa menjadi temanku-selamanya._

 _Matakupun terbuka._

" _Sekarang." Perintahnya._

 _Aku mengangguk._

 _FUUHHHH... Api dari lilin berangka tujuh belas itupun akhirnya padam hanya dengan satu tiupan nafas._

 _Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan semuanya._

 _Kami-sama..._

" _Hinata..." Lagi, Sasuke yang bersuara. Ia tersenyum hangat saat menatapku. "Lihat aku."_

" _Y-ya?" Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua Perasaan senang dan haru ini membuatku seakan ingin meluap-luap!_

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _DEG_

 _Mataku membulat, jantungku langsung berdetak dengan lebih cepat. Sa-Sasuke?_

" _SAY YES HINATA!" Mereka malah jadi semakin banyak, dan kompak meneriakkiku. aku malu._

" _Yang sebenarnya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama ini. Aku menyukaimu Hyuuga. Kau tidak seperti gadis lain kebanyakan. Kau berbeda. Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik. Semuanya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu. Kau, dan hanya kau yang ku bisa kulihat."_

" _SAY YES HINATA!"_

 _DEG! DEG! DEG!_

 _Jantungku semakin memburu. Kejutan yang datang seolah bertubi-tubi membuatku hanya bisa terkesiap tak percaya. Nyatakah semua ini, kami-sama?_

" _Maukah kau-" menggantung. Ucapan Sasuke yang belum selesai membuatku kembali menahan nafas._

" _PLEASE SAY YES!"_

" _-Menjadi gadisku?"_

 _BLUSH!_

 _Semua balon tersebut dilepas ke udara. Ada banyak sekali jumlah dan warnanya. Warnanya yang berkilauan dari dalam, membuat balon-balon sangat terang._

 _Apakah yang ada di dalamnya?_

" _SAY YES HINATA!" Mereka bersuara lagi. Dan teriakan yang keras itu sukses membuatku menatap Sasuke kembali._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menerimanya?_

 _Entah bagaimana aku melukiskan perasaanku sekarang. Aku terlalu senang, bahkan sampai tidak bisa bicara dan mengucapkan kata-kata. Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku sangat meneduhkan perasaan ini, bahkan dengan menatapnya saja membuat kedua mataku semakin memanas._

 _Dan ternyata, kejutan Sasuke tak berhenti sampai di situ. Sekumpulan bocah kecil tadi berbaris sesuai urutan, Berbalik untuk menunjukkan tulisan dibelakang bajunya._

' _I' *SIMBOL LOVE* 'U' 'H-Y-U-U-G-A' 'H-I-N-A-T-A'_

 _TES_

 _Sesuatu mengalir bebas melintasi kedua pipiku._

 _Ya tuhan..._

 _Sasuke..._

" _WHEN SASUKE LOVING YOU, PLEASE SAY YES HYUUGA!" Kembali mereka berteriak untuk yang keseikan kali. Sasuke masih menatapku lekat seolah menuntut jawaban. Tatapan Onyxs yang dalam itu... aku tidak bisa menatapnya sekarang._

 _Yang bisa kulakukan, hanya membekap bibirku dengan kedua tanganku dan berharap bisa menahan isakan haru ini._

" _Aku... Aku-"_

 _Belum sempat memberi jawaban, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mendekapku. Erat. Penuh kehangatan. Aku menangis meraung, sangat terharu untuk semua yang dia lakukan. Pria yang baru ku kenal ini, sungguh luar biasa Sekali!_

" _Aku mencintaimu dan Aku membuktikannya." Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Tangisanku malah makin menjadi mendengar pengakuannya barusan. "Mungkin kau tidak sadar jika selama tiga tahun kita selalu bersama di atap sekolah."_

 _Ku balas dekapan hangat darinya. Memeluknya tak kalah erat. Terserah mencintainya atau tidak, tapi aksinya barusan benar-benar meluluh lantahkan hati kecilku. Aku menginginkannya dan ingin bersamanya. Sasuke..._

" _Y-Ya." Jawabku lirih sambil membenamkan wajahku pada pundaknya. "A-Aku bersedia."_

" _YEAH!"_

 _Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkan Sasuke untuk ini. membayar lebih dari setengah manusia untuk terlibat aksi pernyataan cintanya._

 _Ini aksi yang gila sebenarnya._

 _Perlahan dilepas dekapnya untuk beradu mata denganku. Aku hanya tersenyum lagi-lagi. wajahnya mendekat untuk mengecup keningku kala itu. Aku benar-benar tersipu oleh ulahnya. Seperti drama, namun kenyataannya dia memang melakukannya untukku. Ini bukan mimpi, dia memang melakukannya._

 _Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, menatap dengan pandangan bahagia pada semua orang di sana. Persiapan ini pasti sudah ia rencanakan tanpa sepengetahuanku._

" _HAI!" Teriaknya keras. "MY GIRLFRIEND IS..."_

" _HINATA!"_

 _Kompak dalam jawaban mereka, kerumunan manusia itu lalu menggodaku dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu kemudian Mengunci pergelangan tanganku agar mau begandengan dengannya. Tangannya yang kiri bahkan ia gunakkan untuk menarik pinggangku agar semakin mendekat. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke lantas berteriak dengan keras._

" _YOU KNOW? I LOVE HER SO MUCH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TAMAT**

18 Juni 2015, usia saya tepat 18 tahun :') dan fict ini adalah kado untuk kalian semua, minna-san! ;'D Sayangnya saya mandek di tengah jalan dan kehilangan ide :'( demo, **Mia-san** sahabat terbaikku ini yang tidak menyerah dan terus membantu Hika. #bungkuk dalam-dalam#

Jadilah ini fict yang tadinya single, jadi collab karena otak saya yang buntu! :') oleh karena itu, maukah kalian memberi Review untuk fict ini? _Kasih kesan dan pesan kalian ya! :D jika bisa mencapai 20 Review, akan ku usahakan Mia-san datang ke dunia Fanfiction dengan fictnya yang benar-benar luar biasa! . mari berjuang sama-sama, minna! ^^_

 _Mohon bantuannya! :') terimakasih sudah berkunjung!_

RnR ya! :') salam hangat, **Hikari No Aoi & Ruby Fair.**


End file.
